


Sparks

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Canon, First Kiss, M/M, Training times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardon was there to train with Barry, Barry was there to give in to his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Mardon couldn’t actually pinpoint the turning stage. He knew that he was on the fence of the good/bad guy thing. He was a Rogue. But with morals. He wasn’t out of to Joe West revenge or to kill his kids. Not that he particularly cared about them. Well the West side of the family. There was something about Barry Allen that caught his attention. He had figured out the damn idiot was the Flash. the way he managed to save Joe, get to places quick and fast. Like lightning in his own veins. He could feel it. Feel that bolt jolting through Barry. Wanting to be ignited. Sparked. Touched. Mardon was close to. He had felt that attraction. Barry was hot. But the lightning was alluring. Calling him. He was listening to Snart lay out the next heist. He was happy to go along with the plan. Simple in and out. No one gets hurt. He could manage that. But his mid traced back to Barry. His smile that touches his eyes. the crease in his forehead that he gets when he is thinking too hard. The way he wants to help the Rogues. Mardon is the only one at the moment. Barry is able to just be him, no suit. Helping Mardon with his abilites. The pipeline no longer a prison but a training ground. Helping them with what they need to learn. How they can control it. 

 

He nodded and packed up. Heading to the lab. He was watching Barry train. Giving him small amounts of cold to battle against. A way to help them both and piss off Snart. Win for all. Barry’s smile met him. His face lighting up. Cisco and Caitlin rolling their eyes at each other. Mardon ignored them all. Following Barry down to the old holding cells.

 

“Alright Red, what’s the,” The rest of his words were cut off by Barrys lips. Soft lips. Kissing him. Barry was kissing him. Never did he think that he would get this. Barry, who was pulling away, looking worried.

 

“I stepped over a line, didn’t i, fuck, i’m sorry, its just, i thought that you know, we were getting, i mean, just that you were so and i was okay, and the whole,” Barry was rambling. It was adorable to watch.

 

Mardon cupped his cheek. His hand resting on his hip. Barry shut up. His eyes widening. Hands resting on Mardons jacket. Mardon tilted his head. Kissing Barry, taking his time. Getting to feel the softness. Barry melting into his touch. the way his hands gripped onto his jacket that little bit tighter. The breathy moan when Mardon snaked his tongue in. Mapping out Barrys mouth. Searching for those spots. Wanting to memorise the taste. His legs taking him forwards and Barry against a wall. His hands running under his shirt. Barrys hand in his hair. The other now around his shoulders. Pulling him so they were flushed against each other. 

 

“Barry, fuck, i want that, this, anything,” Mardon kissed along his jaw.

 

“Good, yes, that’s, um, good,” Barry nodded. His head dropping back against the wall. It was a good start.


End file.
